Anything?
by Slendie258
Summary: Courtney needs something from Chris. Chris wants something from Courtney. Courtney says she will go to extreme lengths to get Chris to give her what she needs, but what truly is anything? Chrisney lemon Rated M for sexual Content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

* * *

Courtney was mad, no not mad, Courtney was frustrated at the monstrosity of what she had just witnessed. Courtney stormed through the playa corridors and hallways and stairwells and elevators until she reached a giant gold door, 'Chris McLean' engraved on the front of it. Courtney violently knocked on the door,

"OPEN UP!" Courtney shouted through the door as Chris plodded to the door and opened it a crack, his eyes had bags and his hair was ruffled,

"What do you want Courtney, it's nearly two in the morning," Chris whined as Courtney crossed her arms and glared,

"I just saw Gwen and Duncan making out by the pool, you cannot allow this to continue, stop them!" Courtney demanded as Chris chuckled,

"Sorry Court, not something I can do, delinquent and goth can suck face all they want and there's nothing I can do about it, now let me sleep," Chris explained, trying the close the door that was meeting resistance from Courtney's foot,

"One, don't call me Court, two, please, I'll do anything," Courtney pleaded as Chris smirked,

"Anything?" he inquired.

"YES!" Courtney said, exasperated,

"Would you join me in my bed for the evening?" Chris asked slyly,

"EW! No!" Courtney explained as Chris sighed,

"Then I guess Gwen and Duncan can just keep making out and I can't stop them," he mocked Courtney who looked incredibly torn.

"What if I said they were about to have sex?" She asked,

"Nope, a Total Drama baby would be great for ratings," he chuckled as Courtney fumed,

"Urg, what if I get you hair gel?"

"As tempting as it is, nope, I have plenty of my own,"

"Urg, I hate you," Courtney glared, "But I can't enjoy my nighttime swim if those assholes are making out right in my face,"

"Is that a yes?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrow,

"Yes ok fine, I will join you in bed, but, only if I can use your shower as well as your hot tub and pool whenever I want," Courtney reasoned as Chris chuckled,

"Fine, Court welcome to my abode," Chris smirked as he opened the door revealing him to be shirtless, revealing slight muscles. Courtney's eyes widened before turning into a glare,

"You couldn't even be bothered to put a shirt on?!" she hissed as Chris shrugged,

"Well, when a certain girl wakes you up in the middle of the night and refuses to stop banging on your door, I was in a bit of a rush," Chris explained as Courtney's stance relaxed,

"Oh," she muttered before stepping into Chris's room. It was beautiful. The carpets were lush carpet; the walls were too. The walls had pictures of Chris, one of Chef and of every cast photo they had, she looked over the pictures and cringed at some of them. "Did you feel the need to keep these, I look so young and weird-looking in this one," Courtney moaned while pointing to the one from Total Drama Island.

"That's one of my favorites," Chris told Courtney while lounging on his king size bed, complete with blankets, six pillows and a comforter.

"Why?" Courtney asked while looking at it quizzically,

"Because you're in it," Chris said which unbeknownst to him, made Courtney blush a little,

"But, why that was not one of my best days," she said before turning to Chris,

"Doesn't matter, you're in it and you have that cute smile on your face," Chris gave his grin that made Courtney smile and blush, "See there it is again," Chris said as he walked over Courtney. Her breath hitched in her throat as Chris's face was just inches from her's. "You know Court, I've always had a little bit of a crush on you," Chris admitted while blushing lightly,

"I guess I could say me too," Courtney blushed hard as Chris's face came closer as he puckered his lips and placed a tantalizing kiss on Courtney's lips. He closed his eyes as Courtney closed hers, both of them blushing furiously as Chris licked at Courtney's lips, asking for entrance which she oh so happily obliged to.

As their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance, Chris pulled Courtney down onto the bed and jumped on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. Chris sneakily moved his hand under Courtney's shirt which elicited a gasp from Courtney as Chris's hand rubbed her breast with love. Courtney's hands wondered over Chris's naked torso, feeling the slight muscles in his chest.

Soon Chris broke the kiss, Courtney giving a cry of displeasure as the enjoyment came to an end. Chris in response took Courtney's shirt off to reveal her white bra holding the precious breasts. Chris liked his lips before licking over the top of the boob and massaging them with his hands. Courtney moaned at the and lightly grabbed at Chris's ruffled hair.

Chris the stopped massaging Courtney's boobs and reached behind her to unhook her bra; once done he flung it across the room and looked hungrily at them. Chris's hands ghosted over Courtney's nipples which made them perk up. Chris licked over the nipple which made Courtney moan, Chris smirked in response. Courtney's hand crawled down past the waistline and felt Chris's now erect package, giving it a light squeeze which caused Chris to gasp and moan at the same time while sucking on Courtney's nipple.

Courtney pulled down Chris's pants revealing boxer's with his face on it,

"Trust you to wear something like that," Courtney laughed while looking the Chris's growing bulge. She the hooked her fingers into the boxer's waistband and pulled them down. This caused Chris's penis to spring out and look at Courtney, like it was a real person; Courtney licked said penis which caused Chris to let a moan slip out. Chris pulled down Courtney's capris which revealed the white panties which Chris quickly disposed of, revealing Courtney's cleanly shaven pussy.

"I didn't now you landscaped down there," Chris said a little surprised,

"Well I have to look perfect in all aspects of my appearance," Courtney smirked until her face contorted into one of pleasure as Chris licked her clit. She groaned as he probed his tongue into the opening and licked around her vaginal walls. Chris then licked Courtney's G-Spot and she had a mini orgasm; Chris licked up all her juices which she had leaked.

He then readjusted so his dick was lined up with her fanny, he slowly teased the entrance which made both of them moan as the sensitive skin rubbed against each other. Chris then entered slowly, allowing Courtney's vagina to grow accustomed to the new object. Courtney nodded and Chris began to thrust into her slowly, moaning in pleasure as his penis rubbed against her tight pussy.

"Chris, who knew you of all people could be such a sex God," Courtney moaned in pleasure as Chris picked up the pace slightly, he had now also begun to rub Courtney's boobs while thrusting, doubling the CITs pleasure. As Chris picked up pace, Courtney began to buck her hips in time with Chris's thrusts, pushing him in even further, much to both their enjoyment.

Chris's thrusts became more erratic as it went on, he was breathing heavily now as was Courtney as sweat plastered their hair to both of their foreheads. Chris then began to moan very loudly,

"Courtney, I'm, I, I'm gonna!" he screamed as he cummed into Courtney, his hot seed washing into her like a tidal wave. This action caused Courtney to have a second orgasm as well, their juices mixed together and leaked slightly out of Courtney's pussy.

"That was probably the best night of sex ever, way better than Duncan," Courtney admitted,

"Yeah me too, you're way better than Lindsay, but um, one thing, please tell me you remembered to take the pill," Chris said as Courtney's eyes widened,

"Shit no, I forgot this morning, I wasn't really planning on surprise sex," Courtney admitted.

"Oh great, if I have got you pregnant I could get so horrible sued," Chris whined as Courtney rubbed his shoulder,

"It's ok, I'm sure we will be lucky and I won't have a baby," Courtney reassured as she pulled Chris down into his bed, "Come on, let's just sleep and forget about the whole I could get pregnant thing, I'm sure no certain I won't." she smiled as Chris laid himself down next to the tanned girl, before they snuggled up and went to sleep, remembering that Courtney won't get pregnant.

Boy were they wrong.

* * *

I DID IT! It took me like two days to write this (damned procrastination) it's also my first hetero lemon so I hope it went well, I never read hetero lemons so I kinda made it up and what I hear in sex-ed lessons so yeah.

This fic is part of many to save the Total Drama Fandom from OC plagues, and illiterate crap, hopefully it wasn't illiterate crap then :P

Slendie.


End file.
